K: Road to Ninja
by mcflyslashyaoi
Summary: What would happen if Yata was accidentally teleported to ninja world, specifically to Konoha- Naruto Uzumaki's hometown? What will Yata do? How about Saruhiko- will he accept that Yata's no longer there? And will Sasuke finally come back to Konoha? (SaruMisa/SaruMi, SasuNaru)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** K: Road to Ninja

**Characters/Pairings:** Misaki Yata/Saruhiko Fushimi, Naruto Uzumaki/Sasuke Uchiha, HOMRA, Scepter 4, Kuroh, Shiro, Neko, Sakura, Kakashi, and many more

**Summary:** What would happen if Yata was accidentally teleported to ninja world, specifically to Konoha- Naruto Uzumaki's hometown? What will Yata do? How about Saruhiko- will he accept that Yata's no longer there? And will Sasuke finally come back to Konoha?

**Author's Notes:** I'm not actually fond of crossovers but this idea came to me this morning and decided to write it. It's also because I noticed that Naruto and Yata-chan have similar situations, the only difference is how they reacted to 'a friend leaving them' situation, right? I don't know if this is a good idea but I'll try it anyway.

Also, thanks to those who reviewed in my first Sarumisa fanfic, Realizing Reality!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own K or Naruto. But the plot is mine!

**K: Road to Ninja  
**

_**Chapter 1**_

Two people ran very fast on the street, not caring about other people staring at them. Chasing after them were hot-headed and bloodlust guys who emit red flame when they're angry. They were the red clan, or simply, HOMRA.

"Bastards! I'll fucking kill you once I get you!" shouted Yata Misaki angrily while he's on his skateboard.

"Don't be so hotheaded, Yata-san. If we can't catch them, Mikoto-san would." Kamamoto said while running beside him.

"Hehe! You're right!" Yata then skated faster that his partner couldn't keep up anymore.

The skater boy gritted his teeth. Those bastards sure ran fast. But he wouldn't let them get away again, especially that white-haired guy named Isana Yashiro. He smirked to himself, that long-haired guy who was always with the Isana guy was fighting with their king at the moment. No one would interrupt them. Except if the Blues come.

The thought of the Blues capturing their prey before them made Yata angrier. He couldn't let them, because Yata's the one to beat the shit out of Isana. He's the one who killed their beloved Totsuka-san after all.

His red flame flared up. And he skated faster until he's in front of the running pair. Shiro and Neko stepped back nervously.

"Got you now, bastards!" Yata smiled devilishly just by seeing Shiro's nervous face.

The cat girl named Neko made an angry face and put her arms around Shiro. "You can't hurt Shiro! I won't let you!"

"What did you say, cat girl? You know I'm not fond of hurting girls but if it's a bitch like you then I don't mind!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" spat Shiro. He guarded Neko with his left hand. "And we won't let you kill us!" he looked at the girl and then noticed that Yata's the only one HOMRA member there and there's no one blocking the other side of the street. An escape plan came to his mind.

"So, what are you gonna do? Kill me instead? Like hell you can do that!" Yata held out his bat, pointing at Shiro. He then slowly took steps closer to the two. "You're dead!"

"No way!" Shiro pulled Neko's hand and they ran away from Yata. The redhead sure was surprised with the courage they got to escape from him. But they couldn't have the freedom they wanted now. HOMRA won't let them. Yata smirked when Yashiro an Neko stopped in their tracks when the other HOMRA members came approaching them.

"Didn't I tell you 'we got you now'? You can't escape us."

The boy and the cat girl kept on backing away from the other red clan members which brought them closer to Yata. They were trembling with fear but they must get away from them.

Yata laughed. "Go die, Isana Yashiro!" Yata swung his bat strongly, aiming at Shiro. But before he could hit him, a blinding light came out from the cat girl.

"I won't let you kill him!" she screamed then in an instant, the light surrounded Yata.

At that moment, Scepter 4 arrived and they were surprised to see light coming from a particular place. So, Saruhiko and the others hurried to where it was. When they got there, they saw the red clan, Shiro, and Neko. Saruhiko then shaded his eyes with his arm and tried to find a particular person but he was nowhere in sight. Until he looked directly at the spot of light. There was a person being eaten by that light—and was that Misaki? He couldn't see it clearly but he's sure it's him. What's happening?

Inside the light, Yata's eyes hurt that he wanted to cry, but he couldn't go out of it. it was like he's caged inside, and it's eating him. outside the light, he could see, but not clearly, all the shocked faces of the bastards and his fellow HOMRa members. Then, other people came. They were from the Blues! And was that Saru? Yata was sure but, he ouldn't quite make out what Saru's reaction was.

Suddenly, the light was gone and so was Yata.

**-To be Continued-**

So what do you think about it? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **K: Road to Ninja

**Pairings: **SaruMisa, SasuNaru

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading and reviewing in the first chapter of my FF! Anyway, this is chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"W-What happened?" Shouhei, another HOMRA member, broke the silence.

What Shouhei said snapped the others from gazing at the empty spot.

"Hey, cat girl, what did you do to Yata-san?" Kamamoto asked angrily.

"Where is he?!" another guy from the red clan asked.

Neko trembled. She looked at the angry faces of HOMRA guys looking at her, then at the shocked look from the guys of Scepter 4, then at Shiro's confused face. She didn't know what to do, nor to say. She didn't even know she has that kind of power.

"I-I don't know! Neko can only play with your minds but I didn't know I could do that! And Neko just only thought that I want that jerk to be gone and that's what really happened!" she announced defensively. But the other guys didn't look convinced at all. She tugged at Shiro's clothes then whispered, "Let's get out of here, Shiro…"

Shiro was troubled. He also didn't know if they could finally get out of that mess. He looked at the HOMRA members—they were currently scattered all around the place, searching for Yata and never minding them at all. He then switched his sight to Scepter 4—their attention was also not in the two because they're having a meeting, and the 'jerk with eyeglasses' looked so worried. Maybe they could finally run for it, and they did. Surprisingly, no one noticed them running. Or rather, they just let the two escape because missing Yata was more important than them.

"Yata-san!" Saruhiko heard a cry from HOMRA's fat guy. He clicked his tongue irritatingly. How dare that girl do that? Now, Misaki's nowhere to be seen! He remembered how excited he was when he heard that HOMRA finally found Totsuka Tatara's killer because he knew that their clan would make a move too, which meant he could see Misaki again. But that cat girl ruined it all, making Misaki gone with that light. And more importantly, how dare that Kamamoto to feel that worried about _his_ Misaki? He must the only one to feel that way! And he's sure that they will tell their red king about what happened. Then the king will search for Misaki, and it will make Saruhiko so jealous and—

"Fushimi-kun!"

Saruhiko looked at the interruption of _his Misaki thoughts, _Seri Awashima. "What?"

"I said, we're gonna leave this place for now and investigate about this situation. It's the first time that this happened and it is possible that Yatagarasu was brought to other place because of that light. To where—that's what we're also going to know."

In the dark-haired guy's mind, he readlly didn't want to leave because he still wanted to search for Misaki everywhere. But, if he didn't, the Blue King might get angry and might not let him join the investigation. So he just agreed for the better. He sighed. "Fine."

Then they left.

* * *

Yata Misaki looked down from that high place he was currently standing. Where the heck was he? He knew he's on top of a damn mountain, but what exactly is that place?

Being on top of that high place, he could see a whole village, and that village was so different from the city he was living in. And the place looked like it experienced a great calamity.

"Now, I need to get down from here…" he mumbled to himself as he held tightly to his bat and skateboard. "I wonder if I can skate from here to down there…" Yata then dropped his skateboard and stepped on it. Then he stepped his other foot on the ground to skate forward. Then he proceeded to skate downwards the mountain.

Yata kept on skating on what seemed like carved faces but he didn't care. It was his first time skating on that kind of place and it was scary and exciting at the same time.

He finally stopped when he reached the bottom of the mountain. He looked up at it and he was right, those were really carved faces.

"Oh, so maybe they are the popular people in this place then!" he chuckled. He hadn't seen one like that before. Yata then proceeded to roam around the village. And as he expected, people were staring at him. They were probably curious as to why he's different from them. Well, they looked different in Yata's eyes too. The place looked old, and their clothes were different, too.

"_What is this place, really? Am I sent to the past?"_ he thought. But he didn't want to think that it's true because if he was really brought to the past or if this was another world, he would go crazy. He must go back to Shizume City right now!

But he couldn't ask any of those people, he tried earlier, but they just baked away from him. They're probably scared. _"But they're scarier than me! Looking so old-fashioned and all that!"_

Yata continued walking here and there until he spotted a blonde-haired guy wearing orange/black clothes walking his way. The guy was smiling so brightly that it somehow irritated him. Then the guy turned to his left and sat on a stool at a somewhat ramen shop.

"hey, Naruto! You have no mission today?"

Yata heard the old man asking the blonde (so Naruto was his name huh) once he sat on the stool.

"Yes, old man! Give me one miso pork ramen please!"

The redhead thought that he could maybe ask that Naruto guy about everything. The blonde looked so carefree so he couldn't possibly be scared of him, right? So, instead of continuing to walk around the viallge, he shifted to his right side and went to the ramen shop. He sat beside Naruto.

It was Naruto's habit to glance at the person who sits beside him. So, he did. And it was definitely a surprise to see a different looking guy with different looking clothes, who was looking at him with a strange and scary glint in his eyes.

"H-hey, you want something?" Naruto asked while smiling forcibly.

Yata felt relieved. Finally, a person who's not afraid of him! He removed the annoyed look on his fae and replaced it with a calm one.

"what kind of place is this?"

Of all the question Naruto expected, that was just…weird. But the guy's weird too, so he just laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, really. Anyway, this is a village."

"I know it's a viallge but I am asking: what is this place? Where is this? Where's Shizume City?"

"Shizume…city? There's no place like that here. And I think there's no Shizume city in other countries, too." A bowl of ramen was suddenly placed in front of Naruto. They both looked at the ramen shop owner but the old man was looking at Yata… suspiciously. Yata glared at him, and because of nervousness, the old man almost tripped on his way back to the kitchen.

"_What is this guy's problem?"_ Naruto thought while looking at the other guy whose sight was still at the now empty spot of the old man.

After what felt like hours of staring in space, Naruto's answer dawned on him. No, that can't be! He slammed on the wooden table angrily then looked at Naruto. "What do you mean there's no Shizume City here?! Are you fucking sure that it's just not few miles away from this village?"

Naruto was taken aback by the sudden action, and his bowl of ramen was ruined. If it was a _certain someone_ who did that, he would've shouted already, but it's not, so the blonde tried to stay calm. "H-hey, watch your words man. And please calm down, people are staring at you- What's your name?"

"Yata Misaki."

"So, Misaki-kun, I know—"

"Don't call me by my fist name!" Yata felt his cheeks heated up. Not because Naruto just called him by his name, but because it made him remember the one, the only one who calls him that (minus the kun). And he couldn't accept that the damn monkey's voice was all he heard when Naruto mentioned his name.

Naruto's shoulders fell. "Why?"

"Because that damn bastard also calls me that way and I hate it!" words slipped quickly from his mouth without even knowing it. He blushed. Shit, he just confessed an embarrassing thing to this newly-met guy!

Naruto saw the other male's red face and he smiled. So, this guy also has a 'damn bastard' in his life, huh?

"Why are you smiling?"  
"Nothing. By the way Misaki-kun…"

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME BY MY FREAKING NAME!" Yata shouted. Naruto silenced. After a few seconds, the redhead calmed down. "Call me Yata, or Yatagarasu."

"Okay then, Yata-kun…"

Yata's eyes twitched at the 'kun' but he didn't mind it anymore.

"Before anything else happen…" _Because you might start a ruckus here_, this was Naruto really meant. "Let's go to my house and make everything clear there!"

* * *

**To be Contnued** :)


	3. Chapter 3

**K: Road to Ninja**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The blonde and the redhead hurried to Naruto's place. Good thing they didn't run into someone Naruto knows because they might ask him to do errands for them or ask them about Naruto's companion.

Once they've reached Naruto's apartment, Yata sat on a seat near the (dining) table and Naruto offered him tea. Naruto sat opposite him.

"So, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"I actually don't know." Yata frankly answered. "We were hasing after Totsuka-san's killer until the girl he's with emitted light, then it imprisoned me… Then…" realization hit him. "…it's because of that light that I'm here! So, it's all that cat girl's fault! She must've brought me here!"

"Light? So that girl has magic?"

"I don't know… But maybe she has. I didn't encounter her before so I don't know her abilities."

"Well, that's bad Yata-kun. I don't know if I can help you but—"

"Please Naruto! Help me! I don't want this! What will Mikoto-san think of me now? What if he finds a replacement for me?!" Yata said with a pleading voice and a ready-to-cry face. He doesn't actually do that but it left him with no choice, he needed to go back to HOMRA!

Seeing Yata beg like that, Naruto sighed. "Oay. We'll find a way how to get you back to your world, 'ttebayo."

With that, Yata grabbed both of Naruto's hands to show gratitude. His eyes were sparkling with joy. "Really? Thank you, Naruto!"

"H-hehe" Naruto was surprised by the sudden action. Yata sure was funny (but it's pretty embarrassing too). It was different from the furious Yata he encountered earlier. "Yata-kun, you can let go of my hand now, haha"

Yata did what he's told right away. He felt kind of embarrassed. "Okay." Then he roamed his sight around the room until his sight stopped at a picture frame on ht bedside table. He stood and walked to it. Naruto followed him by his sight.

"Nice photo you have here." Yata said.

"Yeah. That was when the 4 of us became a team." Naruto stood from the chair then walked to the bed. He sat.

While looking at it, he remembered a photo taken months ago, where Totsuka was still alive. That photo sure brought back memories… then his reminiscing drifted to another photo taken few years ago-when the damn monkey was still with them.

"Saru…" he whispered, but Naruto seemed to hear it.

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing. Anyway, this yellow-haired guy I the picture was you, right?"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. Then the pink-haired girl is Sakura-chan, the tall guy there is Kakashi-sensei-our team captain. And…" Naruto's face became sad. Yata quickly noticed it. "The last guy was my rival and best friend, Sasuke."

Awkward silence came after that. Yata didn't know what to respond, especially when he saw Naruto's expression when he introduced that Sasuke guy. He didn't want to pry, but he's curious as to why Naruto became like that.

"I bet you always fight, huh? Being rivals and all.." Yata opened the conversation again, trying to somehow cheer Naruto up. But his question made Naruto look more sad.

"Yeah. We used to fight over little things every day. But we also learned to support each other during missions… We laughed together, fought together, ate together…but he left. He wasnted to avenge his clan so he decided to leave to become stronger. I tried to stop him but I didn't make it… If I was stronger that time," Naruto clenched his fists. "…I would've stopped him."

Yata was surprised. He didn't expect to hear that from Naruto. so, that was why he was so sad. His best friend left him and it made Yata to feel a pang in his heart too. Naruto actually has similar situation as him. It's so funny he wanted to cry.

Yata then sat on the bed beside Naruto. "So…did you give up on him?"

"No. I promised that I will take him back no matter what. Even if…even if I have to chase him to the grave, I will, because he's so important to me."

The other male's eyes widen. Naruto was looking straightly at him with determination. And that's when he realized that Naruto's different from him.

"That's…great! Not giving up on someone who left you is…" Yata didn't know if he could continue what he wanted to say. After all, he had given up on someone important to him, too. How could he say something good about it when he himself didn't do that thing?

He looked down.

"Yata-kun? Why do you look so sad? you don't have to be depressed because of my story. I'll never go back on my word anyway. I will save Sasuke from darkness, believe it!" Naruto chuckled.

Yata opened his mouth but only muffled noise came out. But Naruto heard some of it sounding like, "I didn't do."

"What is it, Yata-kun?"

"I said, not giving up on someone who left you and trying to take him back…is something I didn't do."

"You mean…"

"Yes." Yata answered. "There was also someone who left me.. He betrayed me…us. He left HOMRA to join the Blue clan, which is our enemy."

Remembering it pained Yata, but confessing it to someone made it more painful. He didn't want to feel hurt, he wanted to be angry, but he couldn't. Maybe because Naruto started the depressing session so some of them got rubbed on him too. Even though he hated Saruhiko, all he felt at that moment were sadness and despair.

"So, what did you do?" Naruto suddenly asked which startled him from his thoughts.

"I also tried to stop him that day, but he just smirked evilly and it made by blood boil with anger. 'I will kill him', that's what I said to him…" Yata closed his eyes and saw that moment again when he and Saruhiko were in an alley. He also remembered the manic smile the monkey had while looking at him.

Naruto just looked at him. Just like Yata a while ago, he didn't know what to say. He also noticed that the other guy didn't meet his eyes while talking about his former friend.

"I…" Yata started with weak voice.

_Is he going to cry?_ Naruto thought. But what he expected didn't happen. Instead, Yata made an irritated expression and violently punched in the air.

"I won't forgive that bastard!" Yata said suddenly with an irritated voice and the nerves on his forehead were appearing. But it's not out of sadness, anger or hate… it's like, Yata was just pissed and nothing more.

Naruto was surprised. He didn't exactly thought that Yata would change his mood so quickly, but there's one thing Naruto was sure about: Yata's friend still has a place in his heart. He knew that, because that's what he also felt for Sasuke before.

Naruto laughed. "So, is he the 'damn bastard' you were talking about earlier?" He teased.

"Huh?"

"You said that there is one bastard who still calls you by your first name, right?"

Yata's cheeks turned red. How could he blush at a time like that?! "You! Don't make me remember it anymore!" Yata flailed his arms crazily. Naruto laughed at him more.

"Gah! I'll also fucking kill you, Naruto!"

The blonde continued on laughing until his stomach hurt.


End file.
